Saving Her
by inkbolt93
Summary: Because how dare she deny him? She had run off without telling anyone where she was going and now she expected Damon to just let her away with it and leave her to her suicide mission? That was exactly what Elena wanted. Damon just didn't care what she wanted. WARNING this contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - **WARNING **this will contain the non consensual spanking of a teen. If you don't like it don't read it. Please don't flame me- it makes me real sad._

* * *

"What about that one? Cody Webber, they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose pointed out. Elena was nervous, but only a little, not enough to change her mind about following through with her plan. She had to save her family and friends, it was too much for her. They were all so willing to sacrifice themselves for her. She just wasn't willing to let them to anymore.

"I could call him?" The vampire wannabe asked. This was her chance. Elena handed her the phone.

"Tell him we're trying to get a message to Klaus." She took a breath. It was now or never. "The doppelganger is alive and she is ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose looked horrified, but Elena couldn't bring herself to care. She had to do this, manipulating Rose was just a means to an end for her.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognised you." The wannabe was ridiculously irritating.

"Get him the message, please." Elena all but snapped, turning on her heel and walking away from a shell shocked Rose. It took a few seconds but the vampire followed her. Elena knew that Rose wasn't happy, but she also knew that she didn't care about her enough to stop her. She felt secure in that knowledge.

Elena entered the kitchen, taking a deep breath. She was going to be okay, well she wasn't. She was going to die, that was her plan, really. But she was okay with that. She had planned it, this was on her terms, she was going to get to Klaus and then everyone she loved would be save, Jeremy, Bonny, Caroline, Stefan… Damon. All of them. She knew that if they found out they would be upset. That was why she went to Rose. Rose didn't care, she was a safe ally in that respect.

"What are you doing?!" Rose entered the kitchen, looking shocked at Elena's declaration to Klaus.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." She told the panicked vampire. She didn't sound angry, or annoyed or scare. Only resolved in what she was doing.

"If Klaus knows you're alive he will find you and he will kill you." Rose whispered, panic for the girl in her voice. Rose stared at the resigned girl in front of her who didn't respond to her horror. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along." The revelation hit her.

Elena felt sorry for the vampire before her. She wasn't proud of the manipulation and lies she had told to get to where she was, but she had to get there all the same. She knew exactly why she was here. "It's either me, or my family." She told Rose, hoping that she would understand.

"So this whole charade was some big suicide mission, so you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else." Rose summarised, a cold understanding setting over her face. Elena didn't get a chance to answer as the wannabe walked into the room.

"Cody is on his way," She breathed excitedly. "And he really wants to meet you." This girl was unbearable, only out for herself and her little obsession with vampires, Elena was well aware she would never have helped them if she hadn't claimed that Rose might turn her if she did. It was a lie of course. Just another lie in her grand scheme to save the people she loved.

She stared between the two women before her. Now there was nothing she could do but wait. She walked around the apartment, killing time. She felt strangely at ease with what was coming. She knew that Rose was annoyed with her. Of course she was, she had lied to her and used her in order to go behind Demon and Stefan's backs. Elena shuddered to think of what their reactions would be when they found out. She didn't want to consider how her family and friends would feel.

She was doing this for them. They wouldn't understand it, not really. But they would be safe, they would life long, healthy lives that weren't constantly interrupted and endangered by her. This for the best. Elena took a sip of her drink and turned around only to gasp at the sight.

Standing before her was a very angry and resolved vampire. The last vampire she wanted to see right now. Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her, rage flashing in his eyes. She knew that their reactions would be bad, but Damon's was the last she wanted to see. He wasn't accepting of her being in the least bit of danger at the best of times, never mind actively giving up her life in order to save him.

"What are you doing here?!" She reiterated his words, still shocked by his presence. Rose entered the room, a guilty look on her face. It all made perfect sense now. "You called him?" She demanded, betrayal colouring her tone.

"I'm sorry Elena." She said, not sounding at all sorry to the doppelganger's ears.

"You said you understood." Elena said, sounding a like a petulant child who didn't get her own way.

"She lied." Damon snapped, bringing her attention back to the livid vampire before her. She all but pouted at him. Trust Damon to come striding in and ruin her plans. Just then the wannabe walked up to him.

"Damon Salvatore…no way." She said, appraising him with hungry eyes. Elena wasn't sure why but it made her feel...jealous? No. She wasn't jealous. It was Damon, why would she be.

"Get rid of her." Damon snapped, disgusted by the fangirl. Elena felt a small amount of smugness as that. He wasn't at all interested in her. "Come on, we're leaving." Damon said, as though that meant there was no room for discussion. No. She wasn't going. He didn't get to show up and do this, she had made her decision and this time she was going to stick to it.

"No." She replied her tone almost mocking, like a child who was trying to act like an adult to get their own way- and failing quite dramatically. She almost flinched back at the rage that flashed through Damon's eyes when she denied him.

Because how dare she deny him? She had run off without telling anyone where she was going and now she expected Damon to just let her away with it and leave her to her suicide mission? That was exactly what Elena wanted. Damon just didn't care what she wanted.

"I said we're _leaving_." He snapped, putting emphasis on the last word, anger and disbelief sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm not going with you." Elena told him, she was standing her ground, being determined, and attempting not to flinch back from the angry and controlling male in front of her. She didn't want to give in to him, she always had to give into him, and each time she did she had to put up with the irritating scolding that went with it.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." Damon told her his tone sharp and reprimanding, it caused a little fear and guilt to flush through her stomach, but not enough to make her change her mind about what she was doing. No, nothing was enough for that at this point. She had gotten this far, and Damon wasn't going to stop her now.

"When have I ever made a decision?" She demanded of him. "You and Stefan do that for me." She sounded disgusted. "Now this, this is my decision."

Damon looked shocked and appalled at her words. "Who's going to save your life while you're out making all these decisions?" He asked her, his words were mocking but his tone was still filled with disbelief and a frown marred his beautiful face.

Elena sighed and stared the man before her down. "You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved."

She watched as confusion swept across his face, he didn't understand, how could he? He was Damon Salvatore, like he could understand what she was going through, wanting to save those she loved, he didn't love anyone. And with those thoughts she said the statement she thought would win her the argument. "Not if that means Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

She didn't even have a second to bask in what should have been her winning line.

"Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon deadpanned. There was nothing in his eyes that said this was a bluff. He would do it, he wasn't going to let her continue with her plan, and she refused to let him do this. Despite the sweeping feeling of shock and, she would admit it, desire at his words she wasn't going to give in. At her lack of movement Damon grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

Elena pulled and squirmed trying to get away. "No." But he wasn't going to let go of her. She was livid, she had had enough of this. Of his stupid games. She knew what she was doing and she didn't need his or anyone else's permission to do it! She swung back her fist in frustration and aimed to punch Damon right in the face, but he caught her fist in an iron grip before she could reach.

The look of unadulterated anger on his face made her afraid and nervous. She didn't know why, she knew that Damon would never hurt her, not really. But there was a steely look in his eye that said he was going to do something.

"Don't ever do that again." He hissed in a low voice that held no tolerance for her misbehaviour. He was right up in her face, she was nervous and wanted to look away from him but his eyes had her mesmerised. She couldn't look away. Then he let her go.

The rest of the night's events were a blur to Elena. The contact arrived to meet the doppelganger, not that Damon let her get anywhere near them. No, he grabbed her threatening to break her arm if she tried to get away. Something that got him nothing more than a huff and a pout from the wayward girl.

Damon was livid with Elena. She was being ridiculously stupid and getting herself killed would do nothing to help save her friends and family. She was just to young and stupid to realise that without her they would continue on to stop Klaus and his plans in order to avenge her death.

Both Damon and Elena were completely shocked when Elijah killed the men who had come to take Elena to Klaus. Damon grabbed Elena the second Elijah left, all but dragging her to the car. She knew that he was angry with her, she could see it in his eyes. But she was angry with him too. He and ruined her plans, she was going to save them all. She could have done it. Just her death and never again would any of them, them being her friends and family, be hurt and plagued by the supernatural.

It was an all but silent journey home. Elena tried to start conversation once or twice only to be shot down by a silently fizzing Damon.

She was still shocked, however, when they pulled up outside the Salvatore residence instead of her own home.

"Damon- I-" She started, confused at what was going on.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." He told her, anger at her actions shining through in his words.

Elena glared at him. "Actually the only part that was stupid was that I got caught." She snapped at him. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

She attempted to stare Damon down, but at her little speech she saw resolve in his eyes. It unsettled her, mostly because she had no idea what he had resolved to do. He took his seat belt off with a snap and opened the car door. "Get out of the car, Elena." He snapped.

She stared at him. "Why? I need to go home."

"Not before we have a little _chat_ you don't."

Elena didn't understand. "What are you talking about, Damon?" She asked, growing impatient with the male who had already ruined her day.

"What I'm talking about is you having absolutely no regard for your safety, or the feelings of the people closest to you. You can't keep doing things like this Elena!" Damon all but shouted, trying to calm down. "And I'm sure as hell not putting up with it anymore. Get inside the house."

"But, Damon," She started to argue with him, but was silenced by a look. She felt fear coil in her stomach. That look held so many emotions, rage, hurt, fear, terror, and something else, something that Elena thought might just be love. There was a resolve in his eyes, he had a plan. The thought terrified Elena. But she got out of the car anyway, wondering what was to come.

In the time it took for her to blink Damon was at her side, his iron tight grip on her arm as he dragged her into the house. She was nervous now, Damon had always been intense when it came to her safety but right now he was taking it to a whole new level.

"Damon what are you doin-"

"Shut up." He cut her off, his face still livid. "I've heard enough from you tonight, Elena. The time for talking is over, now. Now it's time for action." He sat down on the sofa, still maintaining a tight grip on her arm. Then he did something that Elena would never have expected. He pulled her down over his lap. He wouldn't…. he couldn't!

"I think I need to teach you a lesson about dangerous stunts." He snapped.

* * *

_A/N- Dun Dun Dun! Okay, do you want the second half? Do you like it? I remember when I wrote The Wolf and LOADS of you asked for a Damon/Elena story, unfortunately I got really busy with life and haven't been writing much fan fiction! But if you like this and want the second half please leave me a review and let me know! Love you guys!_

**_EDIT- Hey kids, sorry, I just changed one or two tiny things in this chapter- I know I've not updated in a lifetime! But I'm working on it right now and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow! 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I need to teach you a lesson about dangerous stunts."

She couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that he was doing it! But the fact still remained Elena Gilbert was there, laying across Damon Salvatore's lap. He wouldn't do this, Elena had to believe that he wouldn't. But as the first punishing smack landed on her behind.

She was in shock. She was eighteen years old, Damon couldn't do this! She was a grown woman, he couldn't treat her like an errant little girl. She had made her own decision, that didn't mean that he was allowed to punish her like this. She didn't want it. She wouldn't take it. She squirmed and kicked and tried to escape him. She didn't even consider that he was a vampire- she couldn't escape him. He was always going to be stronger than her.

Damon, on the other hand, was doing something he had needed to for months. Elena was acting like a headcase. She was putting herself in dangerous situations on a regular basis and each time she did his palm twitched, longing to do what men in his time did to their women. He wanted to make her think before she acted. Sure, he had been angry when he had heard what she was doing, livid even. But that was in the past, he was perfectly calm now. He just had to carry out the punishment that she deserved. She had been ridiculously stupid. He brought his hand down, hard, on her behind, thinking of the danger she had put herself in.

Klaus? Really? It was so stupid, he wanted her, they knew he did, but they knew he wanted to kill her. He would be damned if Elena turned out like Katherine.

He brought his hand down again and again, nothing too hard, just warming her up over her jeans. He could feel her squirming under his grip, but it was like a child struggling against a parent, she couldn't free herself so in his eyes it was better that she wore herself out now rather than later.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was?" He growled, landing two stinging swats to each cheek.

Elena cried out and squirmed under his hand, it was getting quite sore now. She could feel a heat and sting building in her ass and she just wanted it to be over, she had no clue that Damon hadn't even started yet. "I knew what I was doing." Elena said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, she didn't want to let him know he was getting to her. "If you hadn't got involved then I would have saved you all by now!"

Damon fought back the urge to spank her senseless. Instead he, at vampire speed, pulled down her jeans and underwear. He let loose a flurry of, much harder, swats to her exposed bottom. It was now a pretty pink colour. It was going to be red by the time he was finished.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Elena screamed out and kicked her legs in a most undignified fashion. Damon was less than happy with her. "You mean if I hadn't intervened you would be dead by now!" He snapped, trying not to raise his voice. "Do you have ANY idea how many people you would have hurt by Behaving. So. Selfishly?" He asked, punctuating each of his words with a hard smack to her sit spots. She kicked again, trying to escape him.

"Why is it so selfish to want to save you?" She asked, it was clear to him that the brunette was now fighting back tears, he could smell it. "I would rather die than live on without everyone. Without Stephan, Bonnie, Caroline…you." She broke then, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

Damon felt his resolve waver slightly at her tears. He had known she would cry, he just hadn't known it would be so hard to continue after she began. Especially after what she had just said, that she didn't want to live without him. Damon was well aware that she meant without everyone, but he liked to think that she was thinking about him.

"I've lived by life, Elena, so has Stephen." He kept spanking her, hard swats continuously on her exposed flesh. Her behind was a solid red colour now and hot to touch. "I would happily die for you. You're only. A. Child." He wanted to drive this message home.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"I don't want you ever taking careless risks again, Elena. Do you understand me?" He asked, pausing in his spanking for a moment, she was lying limp over his lap, sobbing brokenly. She nodded, no longer fighting him, she was sorry. She knew why she had wanted to save them, but she hadn't thought of it as selfish. She thought that what she was doing was the right thing, she hadn't seen it from Damon's point of view. She hadn't thought of poor little Jeremy, who had already lost so many people. Of all of her friends, everyone had lost someone. If she died they would just be loosing someone else and it would be through choice.

She nodded, crying too hard to answer him. Damon landed two more swats then lifted her onto his lap. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing against his shoulder. She didn't understand. She should hate him. She should want to run away from him and tell him never to speak to her again, but instead she felt safe and loved. The fear she had been feeling for the last few months was gone. She just lay against his chest, letting it all out.

Damon stroked her back and kissed her hair, holding her against him. He didn't regret what he had done. She needed this, the way she snuggled up to him and clung to him showed him that. He felt relieved. He had wanted to do this for such a long time. Every time she directly defied him, or Stephan. They were all trying to protect her. He was in love with her, he didn't want her to get hurt, to be upset. Hs certainly didn't want her to end up in the grasp of Klaus. That was death sentence for the girl.

He kissed her hair. "Are you ok?" He asked, still holding her close, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry I ran away." She whispered. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to save you all."

Damon made a shushing noise and stroked her hair. "I know, but none of us need to be saved, Elena. We have a plan in motion, no one else needs to be hurt." He smirked. "So long as you don't do anything else stupid, that is."

Elena didn't even lift her head as she punched him in the arm. Damon just chuckled and kissed her head. He loved this girl. He knew that wasn't enough, that she was with his brother. But he loved her all the same. And he loved her enough that he would do this every day if it meant he would keep her safe.

* * *

_A/N- Sorry for the long wait guys! I couldn't get this right, I still don't like it. I rewrote it completely in the last hour and I think it's as good as it's going to get! Please let me know what you think, and if you have any requests I will attempt to get around to doing them! Love you xxx_


End file.
